My purpose
by insaniac34
Summary: Imagine if a new face was in the world of Bleach.  What exactly would happen to change the face or order of what happened? Introducing Nick Demetrius, an unknown twenty year old, who died in an unknown time.  This is his story. Rated M to be safe OCXRetsu
1. Chapter 1

My Purpose

Imagine if a new face was in the world of _Bleach_. What exactly would happen to change the face or order of what happened? Introducing Nick Demetrius, an unknown twenty year old, who died in an unknown time. This is his story.

Hello (character talking)

**I am death (zanbaktou)**

_Really finally you're here (Mind talking or flashback.)_

"Ahhh, I'm bored," the twenty year old said as he stared out at the old building.

He looked down to see many people loading carts and food as they rushed around. He knew he was dead he had been dead for a good while now as he had died from the war his country had been in.

**-****Flashback****-**

_Nick stared on at the two armies fighting, one losing, the other wining. "I was the star soldier of the King's Army as I was prized by my speed I had taken down over a thousand men and another two hundred today. I was brought up as a soldier and knew nothing else, but don't get me wrong. I longed to be like normal people to have friends, to have a family and to actually love, but I was trained to kill and I did a very good job of it." For ounce, the teen longed to die and end the bloodshed he did. This was how he ended up here now. If there was something Nick longed for more than a normal life, it was a purpose. "The king of my country recognized me for my skill and trained me. He gave me my purpose, to kill for him and help him conquer. This was the last battle the King needed to conquer the land, but it was also the hardest. So there Nick was, standing among the dead enemy soldiers that he had slaughtered. To be completely honest, I did enjoy it a little but not enough to call me bloodthirsty. Alas, it did come at a price for me, ten arrows were sticking out of me, and I was bleeding profusely. I could only say one word as I died….__**Finally**__."_

**-****Flashback over****-**

"Now I stood over my now powerful nation, I saw many people rejoice for my valor. Even the King had built a decent grave for me, which I got a good glimpse at because for some twist of fate I was fucking chained to it!"

"I was there for about a good two days, watching everybody go on with their lives, but one thing I wanted to know was why I didn't see any other dead people. It was kind of pissing me off… that I, who wanted to die, was denied eternal rest."

"Then I saw him, he was standing a good ten yards away. The reason he stood out was he was because dressed a lot differently than the normal people, as he was dressed in a… bathing robe? The old man looked to be about eighty, his beard was braided in an old fashion. He had a Cane in his hands, and he stood in way that had no openings yet seemed casual." He was radiating power, Nick could feel it coming off of him. The old man walked towards him and gave him a nod before Nick felt the pressure around him increase. If Nick had not felt killing intent his whole life from people on the battlefield, he swore he would be on the ground gasping. As he was, he stood his ground and glared at the man. Suddenly, the pressure was lifted and the old man chuckled a little.

"You are strong indeed, boy," the sturdy old man said in what Nick could tell was acknowledgement or approval.

"And who might I say is appraising me may I ask," Nick said cautiously

"You will find out in time, I just hope you will be as strong as I foresee," the old man said with a glint in his eye.

Before Nick could say anything the, old man appeared right in front of him and tipped his cane on Nicks forehead. Nick could not say anything as in a flash of light, he was gone.

He felt weightless as he suddenly felt gravity take over as the light was gone and he open his eyes. He was in an old looking town and saw some white buildings in the distance. He looked around confused but ready for anything. He was not prepared for his stomach growling furiously.

"God, I am so hu…" Nick couldn't finish as the old man from before appeared in front of him, staring.

"Good, you're hungry, that means you have spirit energy. I believe we should sign you up for the academy."

"What do mean," Nick asked with confusion in his voice.

"All will be explained in time, come along boy," the old man said, walking away.

Nick stared as the grandpa-like figure walked away. Nick got up and began to follow as he needed to at least find out where the hell he was. He followed unknowingly, sending a ripple that would change the _Bleach_ time frame.

**+Big time skip in the next chapter+**


	2. Chapter 2 a love intrest

**Chapter 2-A love interest **

**Disclaimer-I do not own bleach (no duh)**

**Oh yes I forgot the description for my OC He is lean muscled and 6 feet two very skinny but muscular**

**Black short style hair with chocolate brown eyes.**

I** know I didn't put a disclaimer in the last one but really I don't own this. Now on to the story.**

****

Nick walked up to the building that the old man had asked him to go to. He entered the front doors and walked up to the main desk where a man wearing the same robe like clothing that the old man was wearing. The man had a lot of paperwork on his desk and that combined with nicks silence alerted the man to nothing despite nick being in front of the desk. Finally after waiting five minutes nick cleared his throat signifying he was there and alerting the man of his presence.

Ah hello there may I help you, the man said smiling at nick

Yes, this old man told me to come here and sign up …where ever this place is? Nick questioned staring at the man.

Ah yes you must mean Yamamato, he sent word that a new recruit was heading in..You must be pretty good if you were recommended by him . The man said

Yess I must be. nick queried looking around

So may I ask what this place is hmmm. Nick looked at the man while saying this.

Ah, yes im sorry how rude of me this is the shinigami academy. the man said with proudness

Uh hu so what am I here for and what is this academy for. Nick said clearly not impressed

Sure let me explained .the man said

**XX FLASH FORWARD XX**

After the explanation the man brought nick back to the front desk. The man looked at nick as he looked as he was pondering on the information.

Nick looked at the man and said, so where do I sign

After the paper work was done the man gave him his room number and told him what the schedule for the classes was and showed the way to the cafeteria it was an off day so most of the students were walking around or just sleeping inn. As nick walked up to the food clerks, he saw that most of the cafeteria was not very crowded ,it had a few people talking or eating.

Nick walked up to the lady behind the counter and asked if they served clear soup (chicken broth with rice and scallions..Very salty) she said they did and made him a large bowl of it. He went to a back table and sat down after getting a glass of water. He stayed and began to enjoy his quaint meal until he sensed people were watching him. He looked up to see the people sitting at the two front table staring at him with quizzical and interested looks . Nicks observational techniques took effect as he looked them over.

On the first table there were two females and three males. The first girl was peculiar as she had exotic tan skin and stood medium height, with purple hair (WTF) and DD cup breasts she was very attractive he guessed the next one sitting beside her was a man nick could only describe as confusing, he was fairly tall and and had a weird smile on his face while waving himself with a fan. The next was a duo that seemed to be close friends one had long white hair and appeared sickly while the other had faint chin stubble and lecherously grinning at the girls. The last one of this table was the one staring the heaviest at him. it was a tall female that was well endowed with D cubs, she had black hair which she tied in a ponytail in the back and seemed very cute yet sexy at the same time.

On the other table their seemed to be four males that were talking, yet one was glancing his way every now and then and it was this person that caught nicks attention. He was a teen like him with wavy brown hair he wore glasses and smiled a smile that was good in concept but very much fake. Add that to the high energy or spiritual pressure the boy was repressing meant that he was hiding something. Nick did this in less than five seconds and began sipping his soup, he sat there for about ten minutes until he heard a heated debate, He had no right to eaves drop after all it wasn't his concern until he heard the words new guy and introduce your shelf. Nick looked just in time to see the cute brunette walk over to him. She smiled at him sweetly making nick feel very uneasy.

Hello my name is Unohana Retsu, you must be new to the academy, the now introduced unohana said as she sat down next to nick. Nick was in a uncomfortable situation, he did not know much about socializing due to always being on a training zone or battle field and as much as he wanted to get a girl he didn't know one dame thing about them. So nick played it cool and just looked at her and gave her his best smile.

My name is Nicholas Demetrius, nice to make your acquaintance but please call me nick, Retsu san nick said quietly as he was suddenly very interested in his drink.

Unohana looked at him intensely, the moment he had walked in he had caught her attention she didn't know why but for some reason she was attracted to him but she was quietly surprised when the young adult seemed to shy away from her but she also recognized a faint blush at that so she inwardly smiled and tried to make the best of it.

Please call me retsu Chan, Nick kun she said sweetly scooting closer to him also noticing the closer she got , his blush would get bigger until when there hips touched she saw his face look redder than a tomato .

Um excuse me retsu Chan ill scoot over so you can have room nick said as he slid to the end of the bench as he began sipping his soup nervously ( why am I so nervous he said, killing countless soldiers and slaying comes second nature while conversing with an attractive female confuses the hell out of me)

Oh its quite alright nick kun I actually like being close to you for some reason she said in her oh so sweet voice. Actually your aura around you really ..is …comfortable at the last word unohana cleared the distance between nick and laid her head in nicks lab. To her it truly felt nice like floating in water ,it felt so nice.

The moment retsu laid her head in his lap he was in emotional wreck so to speak. One part was saying that this is a dream come true and finally I found a girl but the more dominant part was saying this can't be true and she must be drunk. As he looked down at the goddess in human form he cleared his throat as he gently lifted her head up. She looked at him poutingly, really not liking being taken from her comfortable spot.

Um retsu chan I think you might be a bit tipsy so ill just leave you alone , besides I don't think you would go for me because I doubt I am your type so ill see you later retsu chan. Nick walked out of the cafeteria leaving behind a few confused people.

Suddenly the spiritual pressure in the room raised to such heights that even aizen began to have trouble breathing. They all looked at the frowning Unohana retsu who was looking at the door nick just left in.

Not my type you say, well I must disagree with you there Nicholas kun because I happen to know I like you and after this meeting I think I might love you and not even you "the object of my affections" can't take away. She said monotonely. I will just have to make my advances a little bit more forward to crack your shy personality.

As nick hurried to his he new room he felt a chill down his spine. Was it an omen? He didn't know.

****

**Phew second chapter I am bushed. I have no experience in romance in stories or life so yeah this took me awhile. I am basic nick of off myself because well its easier sorry I also have another two other oc coming in next chapter**

**Next chapter The roomate**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Nick walked down the hallway after the incident with unohana chan. As he walked to his room which was a good ways away so he strode casually to the one that was designated as his. He came to the one that was designated as his. He walked in and abruptly stopped taking in the scene that was in front of him. The room was a good size that had a sink and bathroom. Three beds were at the back of the room with a window that provided light. There was a single closet to store clothes, altogether it was very quaint, but that was not what stopped nick in his tracks. There on the farthest bed was a teenage boy that and a half naked blond female shinigami clearly entangled with each other and making out. On the middle bed was a hefty teen with messy red hair and round glasses who was sketching out women on paper. The first thing going through nicks mind was he had the wrong room as he averted his eyes from the scene the bed to the door which unfortunately had the same room number that he was told to go to. He stared back at the scene in the room as it was getting quite heated up as the girl began undressing the partner. Nick having had enough of this coughed rather loudly shocking the pair enough to exit there love making to stare at him and the artist to ruin his drawing as he looked up a bit scared. The girl was holding the bed sheet over her rather small assets and the male who had a swept back brown hair and hazel eyes that were glaring at nick for ruining his playtime.

Nick said in his stern voice I believe I am your new roommate so please point me to my bed as I have had a long day. The one wearing glasses silently pointed to the one nearest to the window and nick walked over to it and sat down put the clothes that came with joining the shinigami academy. The female on the bed looking quite flustered got up and got dressed. Good night Jon Kun I hope we can continue later she winked and calmly walked out the door.

I sure hope so, the now introduced Jon said as he turned to his new roommate looking curiously. Nick ignoring the look sat crossed legged on his bed and began to meditate to get the awkward image of what he had come upon, out of his head.

The one with the messy red hair as he tried to break the ice, hey uh my name is Thomas damils nice to meet ya he said as he held out his hand. Nick not wanting to be rude shook the hand.

Nicholas Demetrius, nice to make your acquaintance nick said as he smiled.

My name is Jon norkoad and did you really have to walk in when you did, I was just starting to enjoy myself, Jon whined as he laid back in the bed now trying to relax after getting worked up.

Weren't the rules that females weren't allowed in with males rooms nick monotone as he tried to get back to meditating

Do you really care, Jon said looking at nick

Not really, I just don't want too much attention that's all nick said.

So nick what was your life like before you died nick, Thomas said trying to make good conversation.

I don't really remember but I do know that I am from war, nick lied not really liking his past

Dang a war orphan that seems to be going on a lot in serietei, Jon said clearly bored but still wanted to be nice.

So what are your hobbies nick, Thomas said I like to draw and sketch and looking at the sky its really nice cloud watching.

Mostly I like the ocean and water the most but I also like to read and meditate…but there are other things I enjoy nick said recalling slaughtering all those people.

_No that is all behind you now this is a new life, nick thought._

What about you Jon san what do you like said nick

Oh me I like what any man likes, girls and sleeping said Jon smiling.

So what do we do here in this academy per say said Nick

Well we mostly train and try to enter the one of the thirteen squads, we protect them and our main job is to kill hollows Thomas said as he began drawing again.

Why do we kill hollows nick said Jon shrugged his shoulders as did Thomas

Well it's getting late and our introductions are done so we can go to sleep said Jon as he turned over.

I agree with Jon san as I am tired too good night.

Thomas looked at his two roommates as they went to sleep

Things just might get interesting ya know said Thomas as he went back to drawing.

Done please review next chap

First day of class


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Shinigami academy classes.**

Nick woke up early and looked to the side to see Jon snoring on his bed and Thomas drooling on his pillow.

Sigh, are these really my roommates. Nick said as he went over to the bathroom, he took a shower and got dressed. He walked out in his black shinigami robes and looked at his roommates who were still sleeping. Nick looked at the clock on the wall it was six o clock, quite early but nick always awoke early. H e looked at the schedule he was given.

1st sword training

2nd flash step training

3rd hado/bakuda training -lunch

4th hand combat training

5th shinigami history and lessons

The classes lasted one hour and thirty minutes, the first class started at six and the last one ended at three thirty.

I have two hours to explore this place before class starts. Nick said, I should probably let them sleep or they might get mad at me, they seem like their the late sleeper types. Nick walked out the door and began to walk the halls. The first hour he memorized the layout of the academy so he could get back to his classes. After that he went to the park near the end of the academy. It was a quite big place it had a sparring yard and a medium sized clear pond with coy in it. There was a refreshment stand that was obviously closed due to it being early. He still had forty minutes before class so he walked over to the pond and sat down and closed his eyes to relax. After ten minutes he felt a presence near him. Nick opened one eye to see the brown haired youth from before in the lunch room.

Hello I didn't think anyone would be here at such an early hour as this. The youth said

Yes I get up early it is a habit that I kept since my old life nick said

Oh yes I forgot to introduce myself, I am Sosuke Aizen it is a pleasure to meet, Nicholas san Aizen said

Yes, well it was nice meeting someone else here maybe we can talk later aizen san, but I have class to get to Nicholas said

Indeed hopefully we can be good comrades one day aizen said with a well hidden smirk

Yes maybe we can, Nicholas said not the least bit fooled by this teens charade

With that nick and aizen parted ways Nick walked to his class, he came in and sat in the back row he was a good ten minutes early so he waited. After the five minute mark he saw people running in including his roommates who immediately spotted him and sat beside him on his left side.

Dude why didn't you wake us up we were almost late Thomas whispered

I got up at six I thought you liked to sleep late Nick said staring at Jon and Thomas

Oh well if you put it that way thanks .Jon said now eyeing the various girls coming in

Nick was content to just sit there until he felt two arms wrap around him making his eyes widen when he felt warm breath on his neck.

My ,my ,my I can't believe were in the same class nick kun a sweet yet familiar voice said

Nick looked behind him to see the sexy brunette known as Unohana Retsu,

Hello Retsu chan Nick said already uncomfortable in the position but strangely liking it .

Unohana Retsu get to your seat now the teacher yelled

Ahhh fine. She whined, untangled her arms from nicks body but not before she peeked him on the cheek.

Nick blushed until he regained his composure only to stifle a laugh when he saw Thomas and Jons face which was a good comparison to the coy he saw in the pond.

What the hell was that Thomas said.

It seems Retsu chan is attracted to me for some reason nick said

You got ice queen Unohana …beginner's luck Jon said

Nick could only think what kind of twist of fate was this as he looked at the pretty brunette as she looked back and winked at him.

**XXFLASHBACK TO END OF CLASS DAYXX**

At the end of the day people were claiming Nick, Jon and Thomas to be prodigies; nick was an expert in sword, hand to hand combat and was able to beat yoruichi shion in shunpo. Ounce Jon was begged by the females he was shown to be very proficient with hado and bakudo while Thomas wasn't specific in one area but was still quite good and had a high stamina and pain tolerance.

As the trio walked into their room Jon landed on his bed

Ah never again will I actually try in training classes Jon whined

It wasn't that bad was it, I think we made quite a name for us ya know .Thomas said as he laid on his bed

Yea but a name for us means more attention Jon said with Nick silently nodding his head

Ah come on if we don't, we want get into high positions Thomas whined

By high positions do you mean strength or rank Nick said

What's the difference? Thomas asked

Rank is something people can flaunt around and automatically get respect while strength means you gain respect by training yourself and beating strong people.

If you ask me I would rather have strength because the ranks nowadays are just figure heads noble fools of central 46 from what I have heard Jon said

Then I want strength Thomas said

I couldn't agree more Nick said.

**XXRushed chpter I know but I tried. Please review I am a first time writer so please be nice okayXX**


	5. Chapter 5 zampaktou and sleepover

Author's note- I know I had a lot of problems in my past chapters and I hope ya can forgive me I have been trying to get better so here is my next one. Also would like to thank three tailed fox for giving me encouragement.

Two months later

After that one day nick, Jon and Thomas began hiding their skills. They really didn't want to gain so much attention so secretly they trained in private and with it there friendship grew. Jon was the playboy of the group which Thomas and Nick had started making bets on which girl would be in the bed the next night. Jon stated "that he was testing them out before he committed." His roommates had their doubts. Thomas was the artist and had a short temper. He could draw anything he wanted to draw but he had a problem of being a perfectionist, he got one mistake on his painting and immediately hado'ed it into oblivion, he also liked to cook. Nick was the more controlled of the two and was usually the voice of reason when, Jon and Thomas got into arguments and was probably the better fighter of the two. That didn't mean nick didn't have his own problems. His main one was he really didn't know how to flirt or even talk to females .Thomas said he was socially inept so together they helped each other out Jon helped nick talk to Unohana which really helped considering he got his first kiss a while back which was really enjoyable. Thomas got nick to help him control himself when he nearly killed a noble when they had spit in his face for being a country bumpkin. Jon had Nick and Thomas make sure they covered for him so the girls wouldn't find out about it.

"OOOHH JOOON!" yelled a Yorouichi as she climaxed

Outside the room.

"Jon seems to really like Yorouichi, seems to favor her more no?" Thomas said drawing in his notebook

"Indeed this must be the sixth time this week he bedded her, he even broke his own rules to get with her, seems to like those exotic types."

Nick stated playing a game of chess …with himself.

"Yeah" Thomas said now clearly interested with his drawing of a woman.

"So who are you drawing?" Nick said now intrigued as Thomas usually drew animals or landscape.

"Its kukkaku hime isn't she beautiful" Thomas said dreamily now starting to fill in the drawing.

"Oooohh when did you start talking to the her?" nick asked intrigued

"She was impressed when she saw the spar between me and you at the sparring yard." Thomas said

"Wait", nick said pausing his game "aren't our spars at like one or two in the morning so no one finds out?" nick said staring at him.

"Finds out Unohana and Kukkaku figured out our schedule and have been watching us." He said now in lala land.

"Stalker" Jon yelled still in the process of lovemaking

"How did he hear...never mind .But didn't I win those spars?" nick said looking at Thomas fully now.

"For your information she was impressed with the fact that I never gave up and kept going even if I did lose" Thomas said bloated up with pride.

"Pussy" Jon moaned

Did he…naaaaa Thomas said going back to his drawing

"Considering you and Jon never got a scratch on me I guess you had to have something good come from it" nick said indifferent

"Conceited" Jon gasped

"Shut up Jon" nick and Thomas yelled now fully realizing Jon was listening in while bedding yorouichi

Which they still haven't figured out how he could do.

"Oi oi I think it's time I take a walk" nick said getting checkmate and getting up

"Please don't fall asleep in the recreation area again" Thomas said

"What can I say it's peaceful and you don't hear any animal howls" nick said pointing toward the door

Nick walked out of the dorm area and shunpo to the cafeteria which thank kami it stayed open at all times. He walked to the lady behind the counter and asked for his usual, two bowls of miso soup. Ounce he got his simple meal he ate them and walked to the recreation area that he liked so much , it was peaceful here especially near the pond he didn't know why just felt more at peace near the body of water , it really gets amazing when he touches the water as he feels revitalized. He thought it was some type of magic water or something but that went out the window when Jon and Thomas didn't share the same comfort he did, but enough of that he took of his sandals and stuck his feet in the water. It was instantaneous, the feeling washed over him like a blanket it was cool yet fluid he felt totally relaxed. Then he felt like he did every time the pull. Each time he did this he felt it and it had been getting stronger lately. Suddenly he was pulled rather forcefully and not really expecting it was unable to resist. There was a bright light and closed his eyes. When the light faded nick felt that same feeling only stronger he opened his eyes only to narrow them in confusion and aww. He was underwater literally, he looked up he saw water and some small fish swimming he even saw what looked like a giant octopus swim up above. He began walking on the sandy bottom of the who knows how big body of water. As he walked over a dune he gasped in shock it was a sunken city, pillars and buildings littered the bottom intricate designs littered the walls as he walked thru the city. He was shocked to actually to see a humongous shark actually swim by him until it went down a hole near what looked like a library.

What is this place" nick said in wander

"**You finally came**" whispered a gentle feminine voice

"Who's their "nick said looking around him

"**Always cautious as ever but did you not think to look up hihihi**" the voice giggled

Nick looked up and widened his eyes in fright. He had seen a lot of powerful things in the fights his kingdom went up against but the thing nick was staring at was probably godly if he had to put terms to it. Because there looking at him from above coiled around one of the towers was a humongous sea serpent. It was light green with shades of blue here and there. It was close to two hundred feet and had two gigantic frills on the side of its pointed head. It had two narrow purple eyes which were looking at him….expectantly

"Who are you" nick said straining his head to look at the sea serpent

"**I'm mohou no jou"** the serpent exclaimed

"Mohou no jou?" Nick asked in confusion

**Hmmmm you can hear my name..That's surprising.** The serpent said looking surprised yet at the same time relieved.

"Why is that so surprising" nick said?

"**Well usually** **it takes a life threatening situation for someone to access their zampaktou this early**" mohou said

"Oh so you're my zampaktou" nick said in aww

**Yes I am mahou no jou ruler of the waters and the strongest water zampaktou **the serpent said

Wow nick gasped

**Yes but let me tell you, I am weapon that literally controls the water, basically I have limitless potential has long as the person wielding me has a good imagination. You actually have a pretty good mind on your shoulders so I'm not really worried. The only technique I really can teach you right now is one that will save your life a lot. It's called water body.**

Two hours in mindscape( two minutes in seritei)

After the two hours of training in the water body and the basics of his weapon he was greatly impressed and couldn't wait to show Jon and Thomas. He said goodbye to his zampaktou and left his mindscape to see the same pond he had been at before.

Nick raised his hand and whispered

"Rise from the depths of the deep and drown all of the land mahou no jou "

Immediately water gathered into his hand and formed into a medium sized water globe. "Yes this is probably the best weapon for me nick smirked as the water incased his hand and formed a sword from it. Yep I absolutely love it. Nick said releasing his hold on the water as it disappeared. Nick began walking back to his barracks unfortunately he didn't realize he went to the wrong side until he heard a soft voice by his.

"Oh nick kun never knew you would sneak into the girls dorm to come see me...ya know all you had to do was ask I would have stopped by." Unohana whispered her breath licking the back of nicks neck sending a tingle of excitement or fear down his spine. Nick turned around to see the beautiful women. She was dressed in her shinigami garb which was odd actually.

"Unohana Chan it's always good to see you I hope I didn't wake you up, I kind of got lost, ya know" he smiled sheepishly.

"Its okay, I just got back from a meeting with shunshi and ukitake, we had a training exercise and got the day off tomorrow "she chirped gracing her hands around nick and laying her head on his shoulders

"Oi oi you're so lucky I didn't get any sleep due to jons...uhmmm exercises and I really don't feel like going to class tomorrow" he yawned

Unohana looked at him her smile growing on her face as a plan formed in her head where she would finally get nick to return her feelings and he could have an (enjoyable) rest. She just had to word correctly

"Hey nick do you care where you sleep" she asked

"Not really just as long as I have a blanket and a pillow."

"And you don' mind if there's other people near you" she asked

"Of course not, I have a perfectionist and hornedog for roommate I think anyone would be better than them right now." Nick said too tired to actually notice unohanas growing smile.

"Then I got the perfect place for you nick" unohana said as she grasped nick and flash stepped to the (her) room.

When nick opened the door he was too tired to even notice the feminine accessories on the dresser or even the bra on the floor...no what he saw first was a king size bed which he instantly jumped on and got under the covers.

"Its so comfy" nick said as he dropped his shinigami rope to reveal he had his pajamas on underneath. (you can never be to prepared )nick said to himself as he threw his robe unceremoniously to the ground before he settled down and began to lull off.

Are you comfy Nicholas kun unohana said has she went to the bathroom to change into her night clothes.

"Hmmuhm "nick lazily muttered not even noticing unohana stepping out and walking towards the bed she was no longer in her robes she was now in a sexy see thru light blue night gown with matching dark blue underwear her bra held tightly to her e cup breast as she laid down and snuggled in besides Nicholas. Nick a little cold seeked out the new warmth and immediately snuggled into her.

Unohana gasped as the back of his head was nestled in between her breasts while the rest of nicks body conformed to her as he linked his legs with hers.

Unohana smiled happily as she wrapped her hands around the slightly smaller male.

I am yours and you are mine Nicholas kun she whispered and kissed him before falling asleep.


End file.
